leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlyn/Strategy
Skill usage *Take advantage of by harassing enemy champions and for killing minions. Remember it gains two stacks in the brush. *It is much easier to hit with when inside the bush because it has a one second charge time. * is a great farming and pushing skill and levelling it early increases the pressure on your lane. * During the laning phase, place a in side routes and bushes to block off possible ganks, especially from an enemy jungler. * Fire away from opponents to close the gap when chasing. ** recoil will immediately stop you when you hit terrain that is too thick to move through. ** can use to hop over walls in the jungle, creating a quick escape route out of dangerous situations. She also can use this functionality to pursue enemies effectively. As it uses quite some mana and has a long cooldown, it should be used with caution. * Avoid using in large team clashes as it might be blocked by another enemy champion. The cast also cancels if the target dies prematurely. *Caitlyn is superior in side lanes as the brush makes her passive, , more effective. * By starting off with you can assist your jungler by placing at common jungle locations; this can be used to help your jungler counter-jungle. * Using at an angle that the enemy team would not expect makes it more difficult for it to be blocked. * When in team fights, placing a in front of enemies or behind them can help your team escape if losing or capture fleeing enemies. Build usage * Getting a in the Early-to-Mid Phase of the game can help with possible mana issues and increases your damage by a high amount for the cost. This strategy is however a "crutch" suggested mainly for new players; as you grow more experienced with the game and this champion, it would be wise to remove it from your build. * Building one or two items that focus on attack speed, such as or , will charge faster, improving her harassment in the later part of the game. will also buff her teammates, so it will improve impact on team fights. * is an excellent item on Caitlyn, as it grants massive amounts of attack damage, and the lifesteal greatly improves your sustainability. **Buying the component early can help extend the amount of time you can remain in your lane. * is very flexible in her choice of boots; she gains a noticeable boost in her gameplay with , , , and . The optimal choice on her are , so if it is possible (taking into account allied and enemy team comp), it is preferable to make use of them. Gameplay * has the highest base range in the game, only out ranged by after level 13 or a using rank 2 or higher , as well as Twitch using his ultimate. * While laning with in a side lane, stay in the bushes and use to harass enemy champions. * It is not recommend to harass enemy with since it drains your mana too quickly. Instead, save it for her to disable enemy with another crowd control, her to run or chase enemy and her to finish champions off Guides *In-Depth Guide - by HoLyHiraKo *Juicy Guide: by Girlstar Category:Champion strategies